Christmas Eve
by No one of interest
Summary: "What Victoire hated the most was that she knew she would be waiting for him that night, and regret it every day afterward." Victoire goes to comfort a distraught Teddy one Christmas Eve. T for implications. All rights to JK Rowling and her cohorts.


The sound of a slammed door rang through the Burrow, startling the assorted Weasleys and Potters into silence. Victoire slipped off of the sofa arm she was perched on, watching as her uncle Harry came out of the kitchen, ruffling his black hair. Ginny automatically moved to his side, murmuring comfortingly. The clan restarted their various conversations. Victoire was slightly disturbed when she heard snippets of Fred and Louis's chat, which consisted of discussing how kinky frog sex. Eyebrow raised, she edged out of the cramped room, cracking open the door.

Victoire stepped outside into a frozen world. Snow cascaded down from the low lying clouds, the only light provided being the soft glow from the Burrow. A figure was dimly illuminated, standing on the outskirts of the garden. Even just looking at the silhouette, Victoire immediately recognised the hunched form of Teddy Lupin. The muscles formed from years of playing Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood out in harsh relief as she approached him cautiously.

"Teddy?" Instead of the usual electric blue, his hair was jet black, hanging in his dark eyes. "What's up?"

An icy pause rested between the two for a moment, snowflakes nestling in their hair. Shadows covered most of Teddy's face as he shakily inquired, "Why would they leave me, Vic?"

Her silvery eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion. "I'm afraid you're going to have to clarify..." Victoire crossed her arms, the royal blue Weasley sweater not offering much against the chilly wind.

Teddy closed his eyes, his face impassive. "Why did my parents leave me to go fight, Vic?" He whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking when he said her name.

"I thought that they died protecting you." Victoire bit her lip uncertainly.

Teddy laughed harshly. "They left me, their _son_, to fight. I didn't matter enough for them to stay apparently." There was a cracking frailty underlying his tones, as if he was breaking inside.

"Fighting in a battle to save the world from Voldemort." Victoire reminded him softly, running a delicate hand up and down his arm soothingly as the hard muscles tensed.

"I'll never know them." Teddy muttered, casting his eyes downwards. "My own parents."

"Neither did Harry." Victoire studied him curiously, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Harry." Teddy snorted in disgust. "He lied to me for seventeen years. Seventeen years, Vic. And on Christmas Eve he tells me the truth!" He threw his hands up in the air, sighing.

"It doesn't change who you are." Victoire continued, her voice wavering as she searched for the right words. "Besides, it wasn't a total lie. It was a partial truth."

Teddy chuckled dryly. "Always the Slytherin optimist, aren't you, Vic?"

"As long as you're the Gryffindor bastard." Victoire offered a trembling smile. In return, he gave a ghostly grin, empty of emotion.

"Vic/" He dropped his voice down low, speaking huskily, eyes glinting. "I need a distraction."

"W-What do you mean?" Victoire stuttered. She knew exactly what Teddy meant though; for three years he had used the nearest at least semi-attractive girl as a toy to play with when he was experiencing something difficult. With a numb shock, Victoire realised that she had put herself in that exact position.

"I think you know." Teddy murmured in her ear.

"I don't know, Teddy..." Victoire's breath caught as her eyes scanned him intensely. He had changed his morose hair to his regular blue, spiked up. A crush two years in the making didn't help at all, considering that Teddy would think nothing of it the next morning. Against her better judgement, Victoire said falteringly, "All of my family's here..."

"Mm, later." Teddy smirked sexily. "I'll get you at one. Be in your living room." Teddy kissed down her jawline, sending a shiver down her spine as he headed back to the Burrow, casting a smug wink backwards.

Victoire stared wide-eyed at his back. Despite having Veela genes, she felt as if it was Teddy entrancing her, holding her under his spell.

What Victoire hated the most was that she knew she would be waiting for him that night, and regret it every day afterward.

* * *

**Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this ****and how I could improve.**


End file.
